


An Unlikely Coincidence

by Chris_680



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_680/pseuds/Chris_680
Summary: After presenting as an Omega, the Malfoy's disown their only son and leave him without a place to sleep. Lucky for Draco, the healer finds a temporary home for Draco to stay in, he didn't realize who's.





	An Unlikely Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So this is my first fic, criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude about it. 
> 
> I'm also looking for a beta reader so let me know if you're interested!
> 
> Thank you!

 

 

 

 Today is the day.

  
  
Draco looks down at his hands as he sits in the healers office waiting for his test results, he's scared out of his mind. He fears his parents reaction.

  
_ What if I'm not an alpha? _

  
The Malfoy men have been a long line of alphas, but Draco doesn't think he's an alpha. His whole life he has been told that one day he will find a pretty omega and that she will give him litter after litter of pups. That's never been what he wanted, he wants a family but that story never sounded right.

  
_ How will Father react?  _

  
Draco knew, of course he knew. Lucius would hate him. He'd hate his only son for being a 'disgrace.' Even his mother would look down her nose at him. In high society, men are alphas. That is that. Draco is certain that if this test shows him as ether beta or omega he will not be going home with his parents.

  
  
The door knob turns. Draco takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

  
_ I'm glad they stayed in the waiting room. I couldn't look at them. _

  
The healer moves to kneel in front of him.

  
"Draco?" She says putting her pale, not as pale as him but still pale, neatly manicured hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her.

 

"I'm not an alpha, am I?" Her lips for a tight smile, everyone knows how the Malfoy's feel about men who aren't alphas.

 

"I'm sorry, but you're an omega. We can look into finding a temporary home for you for now." He breaks down before he even hears the last part of her sentence. He cries, just cries. His hands over his eyes and his back shaking as he sobs silently, learning throughout the years to be quiet.

 

_ I can't go to an Omega Home, I'll be raped and pregnant within a week. What will I do? _

  
"I.. can't go... into an... Omega Home." He says in between sobs.

  
"I'm not talking about an Omega Home, we'll find you a trusted alpha who has taken care of omegas for us before." At this Draco looks up at the blonde healer and her glossy lips.

  
_ How? Won't that alpha take advantage of me during my first heat? _

  
He soon realizes that he must have said this out loud because the blonde healer chuckles. 

  
"This alpha will have taken care of omegas for us before, every few months we go and check on them. We separate the omega and alpha, far enough that the alpha won't be able to hear what the omega says. We have never gotten a complaint."

  
_ That's better than an Omega Home. _

  
"I can't tell them." Draco says, his mind back on his parents.

  
"Draco, we already did. They're gone." The healer says, putting a hand under the newly discovered omegas chin, making him look her in the eyes. "But, we believe we found a safe alpha for you. We know people still carry a large amount of distaste for you and your family, even now. I need you to agree to this before I can tell you his name." She says looking into his teary eyes, he started crying again after he found out they left him already.

  
_ I don't have any other choice. _

_  
_ "Okay." He says after a long pause and a deep staggering breath. "Who is he?" The healer smiles at him.

 

"He's just in the other room, I'll bring him here for your to meet, okay?" She says searching his eyes again.

  
_ He's here already?! I didn't think I'd be meeting him so soon! _

 

"O-okay." He says having a slightly difficult time, well, breathing. The healer then get up to head to the door, her heels clicking against the floor as she walks. All she does is stick her head out.

 

"Come on in, he's ready to see you." She says to the man that will soon be taking care of Draco.

  
_ Oh Merlin, who is he? How will he treat me? _

 

"Draco, please look up and met your temporary alpha." The healer says putting hand on his back. Draco nods and slowly looks up.

 

"Potter?" He gasps surprised, but then he looks Harry in the eyes. He feels a shock go through his body. Harry seems to feel it too.

 

"Malfoy?" Harry says kneeling down in front of a now shaking omega. "I don't think I'll be temporary anymore Healer. I think I'm his mate." Draco jumps at the word 'mate.'

 

_ How, so soon? Why him? Why did it have to be Potter? _

 

Draco reaches out to Harry and touches his face, he feels warmth start in his hand grow until it reaches his chest.

 

"You're definitely my mate." Draco hates to admit it but his pride is already stripped thin.

 

\---

 

Draco and Harry apparate to Harry’s house. Draco is holding tight onto Harry. 

 

_ I wonder what it’s like in there. _

 

The house is modest, two stories with white siding.

 

_ So very… Muggle. _

 

“Potter?” Draco looks into his eyes. He’s not sure what he’s asking, just that he wants to hear Harry’s voice again.

 

“Draco, please call me Harry.” Draco nods.

 

“Okay... Harry” Draco smiles at the way it feels on his tongue. He feels like he should be fighting him, but he also know that he should at least wait till they get inside.


End file.
